the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Case Solved Aftermath/Ending (Version 2)
(The next night back at Sonic’s house in Baker Street, there had been a newspaper clipping put onto a billboard. It showed Team Sonic bowing, being knighted by a king and Elinor for their service to the army while Tails, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, the Badniks, Ralph, Merida, three little boys, and the people watch on. The man is muscular with short red hair, a red beard and mustache, a peg leg in place of his left foot, blue eyes, and wearing a silver crown, silver gauntlet-like bracelets, brown armor consisting a sleeveless shirt, pants, and boots, a large brown leather belt with a gold buckle, and a green and red long-sleeved long tartan robe, and sometimes wears a brown fanny pack. He is King Fergus, Elinor's husband, Merida's father, and Ralph's father-in-law. And the three boys are the same ages as Kairi with short curly red hair, blue eyes, and wearing red and gray long-sleeved long tartan robes, large brown leather belts with gold buckles, and brown boots. They are Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, Fergus and Elinor's sons, Merida's little brothers, and Ralph's younger brothers-in-law. There are headlines which reads “King and Queen Honor Team Sonic,” along with the sub headlines like “King and Queen Honor Detective Sonic and his team, Medal to be given” and “Time Runs Out for Eggman and Mephiles,” obviously confirming that Eggman and Mephiles did not survive the plunge) Knuckles: To be thanked by the King and Queen themselves. Tails: Now that is very thrilling! Eh, Sonic? Grounder: As well as being knighted, too. (Sonic, now wearing his robe, smiled and put the bell he took onto the mantle) Sonic: All in a day's work, everyone. (By now, Kairi had her coat, hat, and scarf back. She had her coat and scarf back on, but not yet her hat since she was holding it. And right now, she is congratulating the heroes along with Ventus and Oak) Kairi: Oh, Tails. You, Knuckles, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and the Badniks were all wonderful! (That made the mentioned ones chuckle bashfully to him) Oak: Indeed. (His family would forever be grateful for the services that Team Sonic and their allies had done for him. The Pokemon professor looked at his pocket watch, gasping) Oak: Oh, my! We're late to catch our train. Come along, Kairi, Ventus! Time to go home. Kairi: Yes, Grandpa. Ventus: Yes, sir. (Kairi teared up as she hugged Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and the Badniks) Kairi: (To Sonic) Goodbye, Sonic. (To the other heroes) for all your help, too, guys. (Sniffles) We-we'll never forget you. (Sonic smiled as he put his hands on Kairi's shoulder) Sonic: Nor will I forget you, guys. Especially you, Kairi Oak. (Kairi stared for a moment. Then she shook her head, smiling) Kairi: Hey, you got my last name right. (Thinking for a bit) Twice in a row, now that I remember. Sonic: Well, I'm not a total jerk ALL the time, you know. Ash: Sonic knows best! Kairi: Right! (She hugged the hero. After the embrace ended, Kairi rubbed her tears away with her fists as she sniffled) Kairi: (Sniffling) Sonic? Sonic: Yeah? Sonic: Do you still love your wife? I mean, this Sally Acorn gal? Sonic: Of course. Tails: And I still love Cosmo, too. Knuckles: And Amy, too. Comet Tail: As for me, I still love Sci-Twi. Soarin': I love Rainbow Dash. Flash Sentry: Sunset Shimmer. Pokey Pierce: Pinkie Pie. Caramel: Applejack. Thunderlane: Rarity. Braeburn: Fluttershy. Ash: May. (To Pikachu) Isn't that right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pikachu! Tails: We are so glad to have them as girlfriends. Knuckles: And we like the fact that we still love and date them. (The rest of the male heroes nodded reassuringly. Kairi sniffled as she rubbed her fist on her tearstained right eye) Kairi: (Sniffling) Good. (She pulled the handkerchief out, blows her nose on it, and wiped some tears away with it. Tails walked up to Kairi and hugged her) Tails: Take care of my handkerchief. Kairi: (Realizing she is still holding it) I will. Like you said, I need it more than you do, anyway. (And she put the handkerchief back in her coat pocket. She placed her hat on her head as she and Ventus still smiled. Then Kairi and Ventus hugged their friends) Ventus: Goodbye, Miles. Tails: Please, call me "Tails." Ventus: (Smiling while hugging the fox Mobian) Oh, Tails! Knuckles: (Hugging Kairi and Ventus right back) Yeah, goodbye, Kairi, Ventus, and Oak. (The male red echidna knew he and Tails were going to miss them) Ventus: Goodbye, Scratch. Goodbye, Grounder. Goodbye, Coconuts. Kairi: We'll miss you very much. Scratch: Goodbye, my children. Grounder: We were once enemies, but now, that has changed. Coconuts: Yeah. Ventus: (Crying while wiping his tears away) And we're going home so soon. Coconuts: But you can come back to visit. (To Scratch and Grounder) Won't they? Scratch: (Smiling) Of course, Coconuts. Of course. Grounder: (Smiling) Like always. Ventus: And we'll never forget all of those good times we had together. Tails: (Patting Kairi on the head gently) Take care, guys. Sally: (Genty, smiling at the kids) You have fun and be good, OK? (Kairi and Ventus nodded as they and Oak left. The two little kids turned again at the front door) Kairi and Ventus: (Whispering) Goodbye. (With that, Oak, Kairi, and Ventus left the house, closing the door on their way out) Scratch: Well... (Sniffles) Not bad little kids, actually. Grounder and Coconuts: (Chucklig a bit) Not at all. (They then changed the subject) Tails, Knuckles, Mane Seven, and Badnkis: You mean it when we'll become partners once we defeated Eggman, Mephiles, and their goons? Team Sonic: Yep!" Sora nodded. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: We'll make a great team! (Then Flynn, Rapunzel, Pascal, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf came in, serving them tea. Suddenly, a knock came at the door) Brock: Oh, now who could that be, I wonder? Pikachu: Pikachu? (His right ear twitches. Tails and Knuckles went to the door and opened it. To their surprise, there was a woman with long res shoulder-length wavy hair, violet eyes, pink lips, and wearing a lavender hairband, a lime green kerchief around her neck, a purple long-sleeved mini dress with lavender neck rims and stripes on the skirt, pink stockings, and lavender high-heeled shoes with butterflies on them. She is Daphne Blake, and she is calmly crying her eyes out while holding a pale purple handkerchief) Daphne: I-Is this the home of the famous... Team Sonic of Baker Street?" Knuckles: Indeed, it is, Daphne. (Then he and Tails got concerned) Tails: (Concerned) You look as if you are in some trouble. Daphne: (Sobbing) Oh, I am. (Blows her nose) I am! Knuckles: (Nodding) Then you've come to precisely the right place. (He and Tails hoped that Team Sonic and the Mane Seven would help her out. Team Sonic smiled and nodded) Sonic: My team and I would be delighted. Heroes: Yeah! (Sonic glanced at Daphne, who was sniffling) Sonic: All right, everyone, listen up. This young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district some time ago and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Miss Blake? Tell us your story, and be precise. Sci-Twi: (Smiling while getting her notebook out) Got the notebook right here. Cosmo: Go ahead. (Outside, Poochy was listening in, nodding with the conclusion. Looks like another case is about to happen) Tails: (Voice-over) And so, from that point on, Team Sonic, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Knuckles, the Badniks, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven, and I were a close team. Knuckles: (Voice-over) That's right. Overtime, we had a lot of cases together. Tails: (Voice-over) But everyone, we shall always look back on that first with the most fondness. Tails and Knuckles: (Voice-over) Our introduction to Sonic the Hedgehog of Baker Street, the Great Mobian Detective, and his team! The End A The Great Mouse Detective Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies